


The Isle Way

by Villain04081998



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998
Summary: Ben, Doug, Jane and Lonnie are taught by their partners the Isle's way of relationships.
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil, Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Jay (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug (Disney: Descendants)/Original Male Character(s), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Jane (Disney: Descendants)/Original Female Character(s), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie, Li Lonnie/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	The Isle Way

Ben found out that he was in love with Mal's friends when they united Auradon with the Isle. On the night of the celebration, the five had a party in his dorm and Ben realized he loved them all. 

After he talked to Mal about it, she told him that they were together back on the Isle. Like all of them. And if he wanted to, they could all date each other.

First it was Evie. She told the King and the Queen that she loved them too. She also loved Doug and he knew of it already. He even began dating a guy from the school. He was Troy, Tinkerbell's son. And they were both okay with the Isle's way.

Then it was Jay. He had told Lonnie everything and she was accepting as always. She even wanted to learn more about it. She started dating a girl who wanted to know about the Isle's ways too. She was Hannah, Happy's daughter and she was content with that way.

Last came Carlos. He was the most shy about it but he wanted Evie, Jay and Mal back and he was crushing on Ben back. And he also didn't want to lose Jane either. They were true love after all. But Jane understood. She wanted to try the Isle's way and started dating Melanie, Merlin's daughter. The girl was fine with the fact that she would share Jane so everything was great and running smoothly. 

The only one who knew was Audrey. The princess wanted to cover the eleven people to redeem herself and also to become their friend. She had found when she walked on Ben and Jay kissing.


End file.
